School Begins
by 14HaLfBeAsT14
Summary: A new adventure starts at school with new friends,pokemon,and foes as Arno and Zea are here to help our friends to know what they really feel about each other but what if they were both famous among the school and everyone doesn't want em to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I kept seeing lots and lots of school fics not just on Pokémon but on other animes/games as well but most of all the school fics are on pokemon and I decided to make one too but of course it's Pokémon! Anyways Thanks for saying yes well then that means there are two( or three depends if I get inspired) OC's here including mine and Zea so without further ado…  
disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon…**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Change of Scenery**

(flashback)

"well silver… we said our good-byes so..?" a silver little dog looked sad and stared into it's trainer with puppy dog-eyes "oh come on… you know that's not going to work on me don't you..?" he stated but suddenly five more Pokémon came out coming with the same puppy dog-eyes "oh not you guys too..?! You know its hard for me too but Mom said we got to go to a better school not only that she said she going to be a teacher at that school because of her acquaintance professor remember..?" they still had the 'eyes' but they gave in after a few minutes and nodded in a melancholic silence until there was a beeping sound heard and someone yelled "hey Arno you ready yet?! You know I'm in a hurry we got to go there tomorrow already hurry up because you might be absent for your first day on a new school!" she said and so my new 'school adventure starts here…

(end of flashback)

"well what do you think guys? This here is Pallet town" she said with a huge grin that means she's very proud

"hmm… fresh air, Pokémon running around happily with their trainers I'd say it's cool I guess… Hey… Girls… Wake uuupp… if you don't wake up then… hehehe" I laughed as I blow a plastic to a balloon and *POP* the rabble woke up with a scared expression and I just stood there saying "awake yet..?" I had the biggest grin while saying that and with that they knew who 'woke' them up as they tackled me to the ground "ahahaha okay guys that's enough ahahaha I'm sorry okay hahaha" they ignored my command for a few seconds but then finally stopped and walked away with an amused expression in their revenge

"all right Mom! Where's this… new… school.?" I stopped in my tracks as I saw a house or should I say a mini castle because it's not really big but it won't fit the name as a normal 'house'

"so? you like it? Because this is where we're going to live now" she said still with the grin of proudness on her face

"hmm… oh yeah I like it very much but mom how about the pokemon? Their habitats are different from each other you know…" I said with a tone of a professor lecturing an apprentice

"heehee don't you think I didn't came ready for that? Go inside and have a look" "*SIGH* still with the grin mom?" once I came inside though…

"woah! This house is bigger than it looks and there are rooms with a plating on top of the door which says different types of pokemon attributes… oh now I see"

"heehee" she giggled and that annoyed me as I said "I can never win against you that cheats"

"don't worry you will… someday" she giggled some more

"geez whatever… everyone come on out and take a new look at our new house… oh wait they were following you weren't they mom?" I asked suddenly remembering I didn't put them back in their pokeballs back then

"oh they went straight ahead to their habitats… you really should know how to tame your pokemon **OUTSIDE** of battle! They only follow your commands but in battle and just that!" now THAT hurt it stuck to me like a bubblegum under a desk "ok I get—" before I even get to counter she stopped me and said "oh and I took all your pokemon from professor Rowan and they will be all staying here! Isn't that fun?!"

"what…?" I flinched at what she said "what do you mean 'what'?" she still doesn't get it "MOM! I have two whailords and 3 whailmer and that's not all of my gigantic pokemon! How will they fit here?!" I shouldn't have asked

"heehee I think your forgetting something…" again I flinched "I'm an inventor if you forgot! I used the robots that I build to make the house bigger than it looks" with that remark I calmed down

"oh those pieces of junks..? I guess they're some good for something else other than sparring partners for me and my pokemon at least and—oh boy…" that was a bad choice of words "so… you were the one **destroying** my robots one-by-one huh?!"

"mom I-I I wasn't 'destroying' I was training!" that excuse didn't work

"good thing there's a fire type room here… go there for 3 hours and eat wasabi sushi and the drink you get is chili sauce as a punishment" this would've been ok if the heat thing was the only one but my stomach can't fathom spicy food that much "mom you know I hate spicy foods" and she just glared at me with eyes that will put an arbok and seviper to shame

"oh all right I'm going I'm going!" once I got there "hey everyone" I yelled and lots of different fire type pokemon from my to magcargo and many more came to me at once then I thought to myself 'wow… so this was here plan… not only the heat of this environment but the heat of the pokemon too! I shouldn't have called them if I knew this would've happened' I got dog-piled by my own fire pokemon

"guys…girls…I'm dying of thirst here…" after that they realized and got off to me one by one

"thanks… oh and by the way… would you please step up here blaze" a hint of anger was heard but she still got near me with a scared and trembling walk "why did you leave me there?!" I grabbed her and tickled her until she can't laugh anymore "now say your sorry or I won't stop" "fle—flareon…" she said in defeat between laughs

After a few five hours (yes it got fun when I played with them)

"okay okay I think this is enough playing around now I got to go my punishment is two hours over already so see you tomorrow" I can't wait to go to school by this time at then

"mom I forgot to ask where's the school anyways" she was tired and bored as she handed me a map with a circle on it "figure it out on your own I'm tired…"

"really but wait aren't you going to teach there..? why not just get me there since you know the way already" "nope. not going to happen!" she said with a disagreeing tune

"what..?! why..?!" I was angered at her response since she is going to be a teacher there

"I just can't because they told me to wake up at four in the morning. Can you wake up at four in the morning hmm?" ugh and once again I got stabbed with her words

"fine I'll just look for someone to ask outside" I ran as fast as I can to see if there was someone outside

"hmmm… wait isn't that a Pikachu? Doesn't look like mines though and who's that with the pikachu?" I said to myself as I drew closer and closer and I noticed as they were attacking a silver colored eevee

"all right Pikachu wrap this up with thunderbolt" the cap wearing trainer yelled as the yellow rodent shot out sparks that became larger and larger as it went straight to the eevee

"Silver Use dig to dodge that thunderbolt and after that arise from the hole and use glare!" the silver eevee obeyed the command as it is and once it used glare at the enemy the Pikachu seems to have been paralyzed

"what the—" he said as he ran to his Pikachu "what did you do to him!" he said as he was petting the Pikachu

"oh sorry I thought you were trying to hurt my eevee so I just sent out command… but don't worry your Pikachu is just paralyzed here give him to me…" I said with a hand out at the back of my head as to say I made a mistake

"really that eevee was yours? It was very strong oh and sorry for attacking it I though it was a wild pokemon so I was thinking I could catch a shiny pokemon hehe sorry" he said as he handed out Pikachu

"ok now Pikachu say 'ahhhh'" it did just that as I put something in it's mouth "Pikaaaa!" it yelled while fanning his mouth and trying to search for water

"hmm… whoops wrong pellet I guess that was too spicy? Sorry Pikachu" I said as I was handing out a sky blue colored pellet "don't worry this one's sweet" for a weird reason I had my mom's grin at this time

"chaaa…" now that was what I call a sigh of relief

"oh right before I forget do you know where pallet school is?"

"yeah just right around the corner actually why? Your going to attend there?"

"yeah that's right the name's arno… so friends?" I said as I stuck a hand out

"friends" ash said and with that a handshake was made "oh and you should wake up at five to six you'll see me training my pokemon here so just call me when you want to go to school kay?"

"thanks but nah I have to find my own way to school or else mom will be furious sorry… but hey it's not like we won't see each other again! I mean we are attending the same school"

"yeah your right! Soo?" he said with heated eyes

"hmm… oh okay your on!!" after that a battle between Pikachu and Silver was started

"Pikachu use quick attack to get behind silver then use iron tail" the rodent obeyed it's trainer and was about to use iron tail but it saw too many silvers

"sorry ash but I already called that when you said quick attack so I made silver use double team and now… shadow ball silver" and with that a dark ball was heading towards Pikachu

"Pikachu dodge and use quick attack!" it dodged in the nick of time and went straight to use quick attack

"ash quick attack again..? you know that's not going to work." Or so I believed but I saw ash had a grin in his face

"hehe that's what you think. Now Pikachu use volt tackle!" "PIKA" it said and suddenly yellow sparks covered him and as it is hit right in the mark

"silver! Are you okay? can you still fight?" I asked with concern "vee!" I know she was hurt but she wanted to go on so "okay if say so silver use dig then follow it up with an iron tail and wrap this up!"

"so you noticed huh?" ash said knowing full well that volt tackle hurts the user as well

"yup and this will decide how the battle will go!"

"Pikachu wait for a while… now jump! And use iron tail when you see silver!"

and by then there they were going to collide as Pikachu was diving down and silver was going up and once they landed they both fell unconscious

"wow never had a battle that good for a while!" I said with a smile

"yeah I know! Well I got to go home now see you on school Arno" and with that he ran straight until he disappeared from sight

"well time to sleep now I guess… oh wait let's check up on the normal pokemon first we need some chansey's hardboiled technique for you little missy"

"hey everyone! Guess who!" pokemon ran towards the entrance once they heard that well except two pokemon and one of them was I brown colored rabbit with pink fur on it's ears and the other one was a dog like pokemon with spikes on it's chest and back of it's paws

"wait a sec isn't this the normal type pokemon section? AJ your neither of this your psychic and steel go back to your designated room by eight or you will be punished not by me but by mom"

"argh all right okay I get it I get it I will I'm just visiting here anyways" he said with a hint of annoyance and the rabbit pokemon just shook it's head with disagreement to what AJ just said

"Cream come on I don't make rules here I just obey them… oh and since you're here AJ could you use your aura to heal silver?"

"what? But aren't you an aura user as well that's why you can understand pokemon you know! Fine whatever but that just adds another hour of me staying here okay?"

"you drive a hard bargain but sure… and I still don't know how to control aura instead of heal I might accidentally fire the aura hehe"

"Anyways I'll go fetch him tomorrow for now time to go to sleep!"

* * *

**A/N: and with that my adventure at school starts with meeting new friends and foes oh and '' this means the pokemon is talking on later chapters but that will be only for the pokemon and not AJ since he can use the aura to speak and expect to see yourself on the the chapters and so on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter two and I must say I'm happy about making a school fic on Pokémon hehe anways time for the story to get on it's way and I decided to make another OC anyways and Zea if your reading this send me a message if you want another OC for your own love story in this fic and of course you can send me one of your OC for your love story here just send me his name and Pokémon and I'll do the rest so without further ado**

**

* * *

  
**

**New school, New friends, Old friend and old enemies**

"Eeeveee!" a silver puppy-looking fox was pushing me as if trying to wake me up

"Leaf…" it cooed and unlike the silver fox this one just sat next to me and slept as well

"Glace…" same as the last time it slept as well

"Vaporeon!" this time it wasn't me who was being woken up but the two sleeping Pokémon with me

"Jolt! jolt! JOLT!" a very agitated voice came from another Pokémon and it seems it cant wait for something

"FLAAAREOOON!" this one was mad at the noise everyone was making and still couldn't wake me up

hahah— "OUCH!" that hurt when I looked at my PJs it was singed at some side to a black

"you could've at least used ember you know?!" I exclaimed at the Pokémon since it used a flamethrower at us and by 'us' I mean

Silver a silver colored fox that always accompanies me wherever I go

Grass is a very lighter colored version of a Leafeon which is very lazy

Glace a very white Glaceon with sky blue marking no one can defeat her when she angry or irritated

Vapor a purple colored vaporeon that is very playful even in battle

And last Jolt the spiky green very energetic Pokémon who's rivaled with flame

And of course our attacker Flame a Golden Flareon who thinks she's the strongest and often fights with Jolt

"okay I'm up I'm up now time to get ready to go to school what time is it anyways..?" as I looked left and right still half asleep I saw the clock and it said 5:30 "oh good it's still early okay time to get ready!"

Once I did everything I used the robots that I keep '**Practicing**' with to help me make some breakfast for all of my Pokémon including the ones on the other rooms but I noticed something

"Why are you spying on me..?" was all I said as AJ showed himself and said "Just for fun" with a big grin on his face "whatever.." was all I could say though

"BREAKFAST IS READY EVERYONE!" and soon the 6 sleeping Pokémon in my room got up and called two others to eat with them they were

Twilight or Twill as everyone calls her including me is a normal umbreon except for the fact that she has blue rings instead of yellow

And the other one was Samantha or just like Twill we call her Sam is a green colored espeon

"hey come on let's eat hmmm..? and why are you hiding cream? Come on eat" the rabbit Pokémon took notice that her hiding was found out and she made a sigh of defeat

"so..? you should decide who'll come with me to school. Remember I can only bring six of you" I said with a normal tone while eating my breakfast

"Eevee!" she remarked "that's one" was all I said

"Vapor!" another one "that's two"

"Flare!" they were still talking on whom to come with me but she just bolted it out "three"

"Jolt!" of course she won't let flame get the better of her "that's four"

"Glace.." it seems she didn't want to come but she did she's just sleepy as always "five"

"Leaf.." and there goes to show you it takes one to know one as the other sleepy Pokémon wanted to come too "okay that's six"

"I'll just go with you when I feel like it..maybe I can even make a grand entrance too!" he said with a normal mischievous voice and cream was nodding while AJ was speaking

"umbreeon!!!" she was quite frustrated maybe she wanted to come

"ESPEON!" and she was angry maybe she wanted to come too

"wait now that I think about it I always forget to bring you guys with me huh.? That's because everyone always wants to go with me… okay tomorrow I promise Twill, Sam, AJ and Cream will get to come with me is that okay..?" and that was when they all nodded in agreement

"okay time to go! AJ keep in touch of the house while mom or me aren't home yet kay?" and with that he just nodded and closed the door it seems he was happy at my decision for tomorrow while the other were wishing tomorrow would never come

**After an hour and twenty five minutes of getting lost**

"Ahh… here we are Pallet High School! See I told you we'd get there and I didn't even use the map mom gave me!" or should I say I forgot the map at home at least they'll never know

"okay guys back to your pokeballs you go" as I did that I only left silver outside with me and went straight to school I kept hearing weird mumblings well not like it wasn't the first time though since mom always wants me to go to different schools there were always mumblings about either me or my Pokémon… or both!

"hey look who's that guy he looks almost as cool as—" this was the first thing I always hear at every school and mostly it would be followed up with—

"hey isn't that a shiny eevee?!" "what?! Where?!" "look the new guy has a shiny eevee!" ugh I expected this maybe I should've just went on at making the other Pokémon come with me for sure once every knows that I carry with me different eeveelutions and not only that but they're all shiny Pokémon too I'm going to be talk of the whole school

"hey I knew you'd be here!" that was the first time I was relaxed to hear someone

"yo Ash.." I called as I simply raised my hand

"where ya been? Took you long enough! Anyways I want you to meet my friends!" the auburn eyed trainer said

"pika! Pikapikachu!" it said as if trying to beg

"hmm…okay here you can have some what do you want sweet? Oh wait here something much better!" I gave Pikachu a can of custom made pokepellet or what the others call pokefood "chaa!" at first it seemed he didn't like it but he said it was sour but then sweetness starts to over flow "thanks for Pikachu!" I said as a patted it's head

"as I was saying.." he said to me

"first is the know-it-all Gary" as he just rudely pointed it to his face but he didn't care though

"hmph… nice to meet you but you know a shiny Pokémon is only half as good if they're trainers are useless" he remarked but I didn't care "yeah that's why you shouldn't slack off as well gary" I smiled  
and with him was an umbreon "cool an umbreon! And denpending on it's fur you've trained it very well" Gary was taken in by surprise and just said "you really are good… heh…" "hey umbreon here" I tossed a blue colored pellet to umbreon and much to what I planned I was right it had an instinct to catch it's food

"Bre!" it said happily as it munched "hmm.. you even figured out umbreon's habit not only that but umbreon's a picky eater you know that was surprising he ate your food… I think I like you kid" he exclaimed

"next is Richie" he exclaimed

"hey just as ash said I'm Richie and this here is sparky" he showed me his Pokémon "hmm..strong jaw, fast reflex, powerful electricity sacs and a very good attitude he's been raised well but you might want to stop petting his forehead he's ticklish there" he was astounded by me knowing his Pikachu was ticklish at it's fore head "how did you know that?" still amazed "I'll tell you when the time comes"

"pika..?" he asked

"Of course you can have some too!" I gave him the same food as Pikachu was eating and the same as Pikachu he liked it

"and this is Morrison" he said

"yo! The name's Morrison don't forget all right? Oh and this here is my Pokémon partner Beldum isn't he strong looking as well as his trainer..?! hmm?!" as I was about to say hello his Pokémon greeted me instead

"Bel Bel BELDUM!" it said

"here you should have one too I threw a gray colored pokefood and it munched on it happily which weirded it's trainer a bit and asked me "DUDE! Why is my Pokémon eating your food? I thought Beldum only loves to eat rocks?" he was really panicking not knowing what was happening so I explained it "well you see the pokefood I gave your Pokémon had a some ingredients that only rock, ground and steel type Pokémon would love…" but still I was weirded out by Morrison's behavior so I asked richie

"hey isn't he a little too weird for you pretty boys group..?" his face went red but then suddenly regained composure "pretty boy group? And nah this group is one of the strongest Pokémon battler group not a pretty boy group" now that made me think but yeah I get the picture

"I see…so why am I here" I asked as if I don't know the answer

"well you are one of ash's friends right?" he said

"oh right I haven't told you guys my name yet the name's Arno..got it guys?" they all nodded in agreement until Richie asked me something

"how come you know a lot about Pokémon including their habits and liking of food?" as he said that the others wanted to know as well so

"well it wont hurt to say this so… I grew up with Pokémon since I was 6 my mom always have a lot of work to do so she cant take care of me that much so the Pokémon takes care of me when my mom cant and as I grew I learnt about different habits of Pokémon including Gary's umbreon oh and the only reason I knew of the ticklishness of sparky is because I asked him because I understand the speech of Pokémon… now any other question..?" I gave a grin and a teacher like attitude to make it look better

"ah I see that's so cool! I want to find out if it's true" said Morrison and the others just nodded in agreement it was kind of weird since everyone was looking at us and someone keeps whispering "he can understand Pokémon?" "nah that cant be true" these remarks made me fired up so I said "sure I'll prove it what do you want to do..?" before Morrison can react Gary beat him to it and said "only me and my Pokémon knows of our hard training so ask umbreon to know what our training is.."

"okay..so umbreon tell me what is your training schedule..?" I kneeled to get to umbreon's height

"Um-Bre-On" he didn't want to say it… "how about this umbreon tell me your training schedule and I'll give you 2 of each pokefood flavors that I have with me now" at first he was hesitating but after a while

"Umbreon" he nodded his head in agreement "ah… I see that is hard but very refreshing! Maybe I'll try that training someday with the other… anyways like I promised" I took my bag of my back and put two of everykind of pokefood I have and put them in a plastic

"here… and remember the blue pokefood I gave you the last time there are four of them there something as a gift" with that I smiled and faced Gary

"My Gary I can't believe your training was that hard but at least you train with your pokemon" I said and Gary flinched knowing I knew what his training was but he was thinking 'no maybe he's faking it'

"okay get to the point what is my training schedule?" he asked still with no tone as his umbreon was just chewing on one of the blue pokefood and within this there was silence everyone wanted to know either what Gary's training schedule is or if I'm faking my talking with pokemon thing

"okay first you guys wake up at three in the morning and go to the hills with weights on the weighs about five to ten kilograms each and with yourself included" "And once you're their you swim with your weights on that only gets heavier depending on how many water it sucked up and I must say I liked this part swimming is really refreshing" I continued "And by then you make yourself fight each other at a royal rumble and as well you join their fight after that you take a normal swim and get back to your house and get ready to go to school… and that about sums it up right umbreon.?" I grinned when I asked umbreon and it just nodded in agreement

"hmm… yeah that's just about it I guess you really are telling the truth" he exclaimed this was the first time I saw someone who wasn't shocked that I can speak with pokemon

"WOW! ARNO that was cool!" Ash was yelling and behind him were people saying "wow he's not only a cutie but he's cool too!" I blushed at her comment

"that dude is rad maybe I should make him join my team with him we'll be invincible!" said this guy with a munchlax

"nope that's not going to happen he's already ours" great now I'm being fought over by this guy who has a scyther

"oh yeah?! We'll see about that first team to get him to join wins!" this was getting weird they made me a goal

"your on" said the other team

"yeah I guess your right but this is normal for me though…but I do think we're going to be late for class" I showed them the gigantic clock tower as it was almost pointing to eight AM only twenty minutes left

"yeah I guess your right okay see ya! Oh and be careful there are lot's of bullies here and some of them are very strong trainers too!" he ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late and it makes me wonder why he was popular but something is happening someone else is entering school

"Whoa! dudes look it's may and her group of cuties" someone yelled to show everyone that they really did came but at the very least I was out of the picture

"hey dude look at her it's Zea the Eeveelution goddess" that got my ear perked did I hear right someone other than me carries an eeveelution team? I got curious so I looked

"hey your right the girl who's powerful as she is stubborn but her dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes with the different outfit she wears every time she goes to school always goes perfectly with her! Not only that but she defends the weak and helps those in need and when the going gets rough she gets tough!" a student remarked

"and here comes Dawn the Icy Queen" some said that remark while making a hiss sound

"her hair that reminds you of an ocean that sends you out like a silent caress and her eyes as blue as the sea whenever you stare at her right in the eye it seems as if you were floating in the sea without a care in the world! Even if you think that she's glaring at you her kindness is very much of the scales" 'oh man another weirdo joins the fray and what does he mean by 'scale'? I wonder how many fan boys there are left hope not to many because their talking is most likely to make my head spin!' is what I said to myself

"and here comes Misty the Sea's Mermaid" someone said with excitement at his voice

"with her demeanor and style and her kindness to boot she is one of the Idols of this school! With here hair , her eyes and her physique it would seem as you saw an mermaid came to the humans to cheer them up and say 'that lives are one of the beautiful things in the world so live your life happily' WOW!" 'okay… I guess that's another one…please make them stop my head is spinning!' yet again I said to myself

"Oh! And here comes Aisha the Steel Beauty" 'wait did someone said Aisha? As in a Aisha the steel type addict? Man how many years has it last since I saw her hahaha and now she's an idol too! I cant believe this! Oh well I'll just play with silver their under the shade of that tree and listen to what these people will say' I thought to myself remembering an old friend I met back in sinnoh

"with her long blonde hair and her silver eyes you can't mistake her for anyone else she may have quite a temper but with that temper resides a big heart for anyone who needs help and the opposite for the bad guys with her as the student body president this school is as good as safe" someone explained which made her blush 'she blushes? That's a first for me I still remember that girl from before she keeps yelling steel type can win against type disadvantages because they're the strongest I guess she is still a girl… I think..?' with that my phrase was cut off as someone yelled the idol's leader name

oh… oh look it's my I idol may!" a girl squealed "wow you sure do pick a great idol there miss!" a guy exclaimed "I know right?"

"No! you guys are wrong you guys don't know because Her name is May the Queen of Hearts!"

"with her beautiful skin, brown colored hair that sways with the wind and those sky blue eyes that once you look upon to them will make you think and feel as if your flying and soaring thru the sky! And like the other her taste of fashion is nowhere but amazing and everyone of them isn't just an idol they're all good at battling too!!" I was freaked out by what this guy kept saying and so did those two as they were long time gone around 'flying and soaring'

"Can you believe this Eve were idols I still cant get over it" she sighed as her eevee just cooed in agreement

"Come on Zea it cant be that bad right? I mean at least people look up to us right piplup?" and her pokemon nodded as well

"I don't know Dawn I think I kind of understand what Zea means after all I just want a normal school life anyways…" and with her talking like that worried her azurill but it then calmed down when it knew she was okay

"heehee don't sweat it Misty just think this isn't happening and you'll see one by one they won't be like that to us at the very least right May?" 'Aisha said that? I can't believe she can mature! Wow..' and while I was thinking a cute riolu was on top of her left shoulder agreeing with her trainer

"huh..? oh right!.. just don't think this is happening and everyone will not mind us just as Aisha said look there's already someone not paying attention to us" she said as she pointed at me not knowing I was listening on the whole thing as they all looked at me until

"Wow… what a cute Eevee and its shiny too! May I touch it please?" said Zea "hmm? Oh ok sure here you take care of her and I'll take care of eve" once silver was playing with Zea I was running a check-up on Eve and but before i could say anything Zea said "wait how did you know eve's name?" but I said to her

"Wow you really take good care of your eevee and because of that here a recipe for you oh and the answer to your question is she introduced herself to me" I handed her a piece of paper with instruction like at this heat and some of those and that's

"what's this for?" she asked "here take this split it in half and give the half to Eve and half to you." "but isn't this a pokemon pellet?" she was hesitating "don't worry it's quite good actually..!" She did just that then "This is so good it tastes wonderful it was sour at first but very sweet when it got a while!" she said and I said "that's my own recipe a food not only pokemon can eat but humans as well.. Here why don't you give your friends some..?" she was about to when

"hmmm…so you're the so called '**IDOLS**' of this school huh?" 'this voice I know this from somewhere' I said to myself

"hmm… I think I'll take you…" he said as he grabbed Dawn by her shoulder she said "Ouch! Stop that! Your hurting me!" she protested

"What the— Hey you what do you think your doing to my friend?! Why you!!" she tried to charge but was then stopped by me

"Ms. Zea Leave this to me…" she was about to state another comment but she saw the glint of anger in my eyes

"And who are you supposed to be..? Mr. Hero of the day..? hmmph don't make me laugh what can you do with a weak looking Eevee like that..? that eevee maybe a shiny pokemon but if its weak it doesn't even matter if it's shiny! Hahaha" he laughed as the other behind him were laughing as well

"Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch take care of this little twerp for me and I'm going to watch him and his pokemon beaten up to a pulp!" he commanded his underlings and they did what he commanded but before any fight happened I said something that stopped them..

"Are you Paul from the sinnoh region..?" everyone took notice of the hint of anger in my voice

"hmm..hahaha you might as well know my name before you die.. Yes my name is Paul and I did came from sinnoh!" he yelled with a voice of an evil leader of an organization

"so I was right it was you your that trainer from sinnoh who pushed his pokemon to a training he knew was so hark that it could kill them but you made them go through all that as I grew with my mom and all my pokemon I understand their feelings and I understand that you made their lives a living hell…" I tried to calm down this time

"oh I see… your that guy who was always interfering with the training I put my pokemon in I remember now… well if you remember who I am then you should already know what I'm going to say next right? The weak deserves to die while the strong shall live! And because of those training my pokemon and my subordinates pokemon are ten times stronger than all the pokemon here in this school combined! And you shall see that power first hand… hahaha"

"I advice you Paul to get your hands off her this instant!" now I didn't care about petty revenge all I want is to save her from Paul

"Minions ATTACK!!" as Paul said this the four minions let out their pokemon which consists of Carnivine, Seviper, Houndoom and Hitmontop

"Now get him and that accursed eevee but don't kill the eevee I'll have it to myself once he's dead becuase it was rumored that shiny eevees are stronger than usual I want to know if its true" he exclaimed as he thinks I was so easy to defeat

"NO! Don't kill him I'll go with you Just Please don't kill anyone!" she pleaded but nothing happened as his face was still emotionless and *SLAP* "be quiet and watch!" he glared at her

"Hey you get out of there befo—" before Zea could say anything else a loud boom was heard and She stared there in fright as did everyone who saw what just happened except Paul and his minions just laughed maniacally until the dust was gone and

"Is that the best you guys can do..? you didn't even put a scratch on silver... well I guess it's my turn but wait four against one isn't a fair fight so Come out Vapor!" and with that the purple colored vaporeon screamed its name with glee until it sensed it was on a battle and got serious

"ah… another shiny pokemon just great! Another one to add in my collection!!" Paul remarked

"Paul… You do know a guy hurting a woman is unjust right..?"

"hmm… so what..? you want to rescue her..? You cant! look who's in a disadvantage here!" he pointed at the battle

"okay then it's my turn to attack Vapor used water pulse at the middle of their ground" the vaporeon shot a very powerful water pulse that exploded like a giant wave to the enemies but it didn't damage them "what was that supposed to do wash us..?" the four minions laughed until

"silver use Ice beam…NOW!" and with that the wave became ice and trapped the four pokemon frozen solid

"Vapor, Silver finish this with a double Iron tail!" they did it at just that and with that they send the pokemon to their trainers as in literally which made them fly to the walls of the school and faint

"now its your turn Paul…" I said

'wow he's doing all this for me..?' Dawn was thinking about what was happening and she blushed when she was thinking she was being saved by someone just like in fairytales

'hmmm.. I knew it was that eeveelution kid! It's been a long time since I saw him' Aisha thought

"wait I want to battle too she's my friend so I want a two-on-two battle! Me and him against you Paul!" Zea exclaimed as she wanted to get a piece of the action too but then Paul snickered at the thought

"hahahaha you two are going to regret ever defying me hahaha!!" he laughed and now the battle is on!!

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Yeah yeah I know the AAMAYL still isn't here yet sorry about that I promise it will be soon so keep on reading…so Zea think it's okay..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh and if you see Parenthesis or () it means the Pokémon's speech okay.? It's time for the battle with Zea and Arno against Paul to start..who will triumph and who will eat the dust just read and find out…!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Battle at Wits End**

"hehehe let's get this started already shall we.?!" 'Paul can't seem to wait can he..?' I thought to myself

"wait we need a referee!" someone shouted from the audience and it was

"Ash?! I thought you went ahead already..?" I asked and a certain brunette heard the name 'Ash'

'_what Ash is here? Where?!'_ May thought to herself as she looked hard to see where ash was

"well I forgot to ask you what your time table on school is..hehe" he said with a hand behind his head "and after a few minutes—" he stopped talking as he saw a certain brown haired girl

'_what is May doing here of all places!'_ he thought afraid of what Paul might do once he's in a pinch

'_anyway I must say what I wanted to say to Arno'_ he regained composure as he said

"sorry about suddenly stopped talking like that but from all the people here you could meet **WHY** did you already meet—" he was cut off as someone yelled

'_why can't I finish my sentences..?'_ ash said to himself sulking

"What Is This RUCKUS!" a teacher saw that there was something happening because there was a crowd at the entrance but when he came there

"HEY YOU!" Paul called the teacher as if he was the owner of the school and the teacher flinched

"wh— what is it Student..?!" there was a hint of fear I his voice as he speak

"what?! You mean he's a student here?!" I was taken in by surprise while pointing at Paul

"yeah don't you know? well maybe not… he rarely comes to school and your new here so maybe that's why?" Zea explained to me

"but then why are you **AFRAID **of a student? You are the teacher you know!" I was astonished to know that the trouble maker was a student and not only a student but a boss of some kind of delinquents!

"well.. if you must know he… he's not afraid of teachers or rules… he's not even afraid of the police!" the teacher was now whimpering

"OK! QUIT YOUR SNIVELING AND REFEREE THIS MATCH!" Paul can't really wait for the battle as he was now agitated

"Ye-yes sir!" he sniveled

'_sir? Now this is awkward'_ and I was right as the students in the audience was astonished at the sight

"this.. this double battle o-of Paul ag-against Zea a-and the new stu-student will no-now begin!!" he stuttered trying to muster up all the courage he could have just to say those words

'_now this is getting weird'_ I thought to myself while looking at the shaking teacher?

"NOW! Come out Torterra and Magmortar and Destroy our enemies to dust!" he was now grinning evilly as if he knows we were going to lose

"hey girl think you could do it..?" I asked silver

"vee? eevee!(Do I think I could do it? I know I could do it!)" was what she said

"hehe okay go out and win Silver!" with that she jumped off from my shoulder and straight to the battlefield or the entrance of the school as it was known before this battle even started

"well since your using your eevee… Let's do this Eve!" she said as she pointed her finger to the battlefield

"vee vee vee! (ready when you are Zea!)" Eve was just as ready as her trainer

"eevee vee eevee! (let's do this Eve!)" Silver called to Eve

'_Silver was waiting for something like this to happen I guess'_ I thought to myself

"Eevee! (all right!)" she answered Silver with the same ready for battle expression

'_why is everyone yelling..? I know this is a battle against a delinquent like Paul but.. oh well time to get my head in the battle!'_ was all I thought

"let's do this New kid!" she yelled to me and that got me by surprise

"huh?! Oh… uh yeah!" I was so busy listening to the eevees I forgot I have a teammate controlling the other eevee

"hmm? Are you sure your ok..?" Zea asked me of course they didn't know I could talk to Pokémon since they arrived later after my so called 'talking to Pokémon' show last time

"Eevee eve eevee? Eevee (are you sure your trainer can battle? He seems a little out of it..)" she asked silver

"Eevee eve eevee vee (I'll explain everything to you later after this)" she explained to Eve

"Tor? Torterra Terra? (what? We're going to battle these pipsqueaks?)" Torterra asked is partner Magmortar

"Magmortar Mag Magmortar( I guess so anyway this just means we have our very own punching bags)" Magmortar said to his partner

'_oh boy this two are seriously going to get it now..'_ I knew this would get Silver fired up

"Vaporeoon!(good luck girls!)" she said with an energetic vigor as she keeps jumping from left to right with one footthat looks like she's cheering them

"Since you guys won't make the first move then I will! Torterra use Earthquake! Magmortar use fireblast then follow it up with overheat!!" he ordered

"HEY! Your Magmortar is going to get hurt as well!" Zea said in confusion to why he ordered his Torterra to use earthquake as it hits every Pokémon on the battlefield

"Don't waste your breathe he's ruthless he doesn't care about anyone else but himself…" I explained calmly as I can

"Torterra! (here I go!)" Torterra then stomped his feet at the ground as strong as he could and then the ground started shaking

"Magmortar Mag!(I will carry out my master's command!)" even though it sounded as he was hurt he shot a fireblast and an overheat to every edges of the fireblast

"wo—whoa! What a powerful earthquake huh Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pika—chu(ye—yeah it is)" Pikachu just nodded in agreement

"vee eevee!(haha this is fun!)" silver exclaimed as it was standing on one foot while the earthquake was still on going

"eevee?(is this really a battle?)" eve asked Silver as she was just sitting at the ground

'_how are those Pokémon not being affected by my earthquake?!'_ Paul thought to himself

"okay eve use double team and dodge those fire attacks!"

"I guess I might as well do something too huh..?" I said lazily while scratching the back of my head

"Okay Silver Get in front of the fireblast!" I yelled at silver as she just nodded and obeyed

"what the?! What are you..?" was all Zea could say before

"You really want to lose that badly don't you?! Hahaha" Paul just laughed it off

"okay Silver use Shadow ball straight at it!"

"Eevee! (okay!)" and with that a black sphere came towards the attacked and nullified it

"WHAT?!" Paul was awestruck as the attack got nullified by a normal shadow ball like that

"hmm..I see I guess your eevee is strong as well huh?" Zea asked me as she smiled happy at the battle

"Eevee vee! (I guess your not a pushover after all!)" Eve said with the same vigor as her trainer

"ahaha…I guess..?" was what me and Silver said to the trainer and Pokémon duo

"I will not stand for this! You will pay for making fun of me!" Paul was now angry as he was not being attended well

"Now use overgrowth and then use frenzy plant to defeat those twerps!" he ordered

"you know your only putting stress to your Torterra right..?" was all I asked to Paul and this caused him to flinch as he knew that his Torterra was using all the powerful attacks that he knows

"So you saw that too huh?" Ash said as he walked out of the audience and walked near the idols without knowing he stood near the leader of the idols

'_wha! why Is Ash so-so close to-to me?!'_ she thought to herself while trying to hide her blush unluckily for her someone saw this and that some one is

'_hmm..? May is blushing..? and she's constantly looking at that Ash guy… Ah so she likes him doesn't she?'_ was all Zea said to herself

"hey Ash look to your left.." I tried to lower my voice as much as I could

"huh to my l—" he cut his phrase short as he saw someone

'_what is May doing here? And near to me as well!'_ was all he was thinking after seeing her

'_Ash is so predictable… so he likes this May girl does he..?'_ I thought to myself as I sighed

"Look Ash is near May!" someone from the audience noticed as she whispered her newfound knowledge to another girl beside her

"I know she's an idol and all but Ash is mine!" she whispered back to the other girl

"hey dude they're right! That goody two shoes Ash is near Our May!" A guy exclaimed as the guy next to him had fiery eyes while nodding from the sight

"hey you noticed too huh..?" I whispered to her

"would you cut out the miss thing? It's making me feel awkward just call me Zea all my friends does and if you mean the love story behind those two lovebirds then yes!" she said to me in reply

"ok Mi— I mean Zea anyways they sure do have it rough huh?" I was cut off as Paul yelled

"What are you doing Torterra?! I ordered you a while ago to use Frenzy Plant didn't I?!" he yelled

"Torterra!! (Yes Master!!)" Torterra shouted as he slammed his feet to the ground but this time giant vines came out of the ground

"now Magmortar Use those Vines and jump to the air and once you spot your enemy Use Fireblast once more!"

"Magmortar! (Yes Sir!)" he yelled as he did what his trainer commanded and once he jumped he spotted Silver and used Fireblast

"Silver.. use dig…" was all I said as I was now in battle mode

"Vee (okay)" she was serious as well now and she used dig to dodge the fireblast

"huh? Hey new kid you okay? You seem to changed on me?" she asked as I suddenly changed attitude

"eevee? (hey what happened?)" Eve asked silver as she suddenly changed attitude as well

"hmm… Mister serious I see… okay it's about time I get serious as well anyway okay Eve dodge those vines and use mimic to copy Magmortar's Fireblast and use it against Torterra!" she yelled to eve

"Eevee eevee! ( finally now I'm serious!)" was all she said as she followed Zea's command and used Magmortar's Fireblast and send it to Torterra

"Torterra Use protect!" Paul commanded and it did what it master said

"ahaha Nice try but that won't work on me!" he smirked as he thought the attack was over and didn't even hurt torterra and once the protect was gone

"Now Silver Come out and use Icebeam"

"eevee vee! (here I come!)" she energetically yelled as she came out from under Torterra's ground and used ice beam straight at it's shell

'_I guess she wasn't serious at all… just trying to imitate me…'_ was what I thought

"Vee?! Eevee vee! (why did you do that?! I thought you suddenly changed!)" was what eve said to silver and she just said 'sorry'

"I guess this is it for your Torterra huh..?" I said while I smiled and then Zea asked

"why did you suddenly changed to being so serious last time?" she was curious about it so why not tell her

"well.. I thought to myself maybe a sudden change of attitude might distract the enemy and it worked" I smiled after the explanation

"Grrr… Don't even think my Torterra is going to be defeated like that Torterra use Bullet seed and chase them out" and if you think he was angry before you don't even want to see him now

"TORTERRA! (AS YOU WISH!)" he was breathing heavily because of all the damage but he attacked never the less

"Vee eevee? (is this even supposed to hit us?)" was all silver and eve said until

"hehehe got you right in the trap! Now Magmortar Use Overheat!" he was laughing

"Magmortar! (Here I GO!)" he was breathing heavily as well like Torterra but it was from fatigue

"hahaha now you LOSE!" he exclaimed thinking it was all over

"hmm…" was all I said

"I guess you know what to do as well huh?" she smiled as we were thinking the same thing

"NOW DODGE!" Zea and I yelled to the vees in the battlefield

"VEE! (OKAY!)" they said as they dodge and the fireblast went straight to Torterra

"Torterra! Stand up this isn't over yet you can't lose this! Stand up I say!" Paul was yelling to his Pokémon as it was on the ground with eyes that looks like it was saying 'I cant do this anymore' but it still tried to stand until it fell finally on the ground with swirls for eyes

"Damn it! Stand up!" He was still yelling to his Pokémon until someone spoke

"Torterra Is unable to battle! This will now be a two on one match between Magmortar against Eve and Silver! Commence Battle!" the teacher who was acting as scared as a cat between ten dogs was now as happy to yell that phrase with pride and dignity

'_please tell me he's not my teacher at any of my schedule!'_ I thought to myself at the display of the teacher

"if your wishing he's not your teacher well… goodluck because he the physics teacher here" she finished with a smile

'_great… just great…' _I thought to myself

"I guess Paul just took out his own pokemon huh..?" I asked Zea with a higher voice than usual to make Paul hear

"anyways… if you want you could finish this… well do you want to Zea?" I asked her forgetting about the teacher

"well… nah you do it this is something like a revenge for you if you still want your revenge and we get to rescue my friend as well so it's okay!" she smiled and said

"hmm… well if you say so… Silver use dig in star formation!" I said to silver with a wink that only she could see

"Vee? Vee… Eevee! (Huh? Ah I see… Okay I'm ready!)" she exclaimed as she knew what my plan was and executed the plan and made five holes in the shape of a pentagon and the middle of those holes were the enemy Magmortar and another hole was from where Silver used dig in the first place and that's where she came out

"You didn't even hit the enemy a single time even though I gave you a chance! If you don't want to win this and rescue my friend well I do! So if you don't want to finish this then I will!" Zea exclaimed

"and what do you mean 'star formation'?! anyone can see that's clearly a pentagon!" she continued as she was now ready to attack

"Vee! Eevee! (Yeah! You could've finished this already!)" Eve said to silver who was also ready to attack but before that happened I spoke

"well I guess if you look at it that way then yeah it is a pentagon but did you realize that if all the corners of the pentagon is connected with a line it would become a star…" I said lazily with a hand scratching the back of my head

"oh.. so that's where you got the star formation thing… but the fact you still didn't hit the enemy a single time is still—" she was stopped as I said something

"And Don't be too quick to decide since you gave me this chance to end the battle then as thanks I'll show you one of my secret techniques…" I stopped at the middle of the sentence as if tempting them to know what it is

"se—secret technique?" was what Zea said

"secret technique?! This guy is powerful already and he has a secret technique?! He has to be in our team for sure!" the guy with the scyther yelled

'_rrgh… if it has come to this then—'_ Paul thought to himself as he called someone on a headset hidden to anyone else

"Hey Harley if I lose this fight then you should—" the rest was cut off as I yelled

"okay Silver Defensive technique Shadow Cage Now!" I yelled as everyone was now ready to see what it was

"Eevee! (okay!)" she was ready to use this technique at least once too as she fired a shadow ball into the hole she came out from and with tat an explosion was heard as five black bars came out of the five holes and connected to form some sort of barrier or in this case a cage and another black bar came out of the hole in which the attack was fired

"It's cool! But how is that going to defeat the enemy?" Ash asked

"I was hoping you'd asked that well this is one of the 'Defensive technique' I call the shadow cage it makes a cage that if touched it could hurt you a lot" I explained

"well if it's a Defensive then there's an offensive right?" ash asked

"you hit the nail on the head ash and now it's time to show you the one of the offensive part of the shadow techniques" with that everyone was now waiting to see what it was

"well do it already… oh" he said to me in an annoyed tone

"geez why are you annoyed ash..? I should be the one annoyed you know..!" I yelled

"and if you do that offensive attack of yours then that makes two…" he said with an annoying tone

"rrgh… well fine two secret attacks then… happy now! I don't consider them to be two different attacks anyway since they need to be used consecutively" I told ash while I put my palm on my face in an annoyed fashion

"Harley if I lose then attack my enemies if they try to move from where they're standing" Paul whispered to the same guy on the headset

"okay time to finish this you ready Silver..?" and she just nodded in response

"Silver Use Offensive move Darkness Charge!" I commanded

"Vee! (okay!)" and with that she ran straight to the black bar that was not connected with the cage and suddenly

"phase one is complete… now do it!" as I said to silver with her body over a tremendous purple and black aura

"Eevee! (lets go!)" as she charged straight thru the cage and went directly to Magmortar

"Magmortar! (Impossible I lost!)" it yelled as it was going down for the count

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Arno, Zea , Eve and Silver are the winners!" the teacher was now happy as someone defeated Paul

"well that seems to be it…" I said as I slumped down to sit

"what was that attack… just now…?" Zea asked

"it may have seem like a normal attack and couldn't do that much damage but it's actually the opposite!" the guy with the munchlax explained

"yeah! I want to use that technique too!" the guy with the scyther said as it caught my ear

"no! you shouldn't do it… it's an attack that could seriously hurt your pokemon without much trust and training…" I said

"because you didn't notice how the attack was formed but Silver used Agility and followed it up with quick attack so her running would be faster…" I continued

"then she put up a force field around herself using protect and hidden power so that the lost strand of the shadow cage won't damage her…" I continued

"then she stabilized the protect attack powered up with hidden power just to make sure that the attack won't come in contact to her body…" I was near the end of my speech as I continued

"because if they don't do that the attack will overpower them and without knowing how it would turn out or without proper training that attack could make your pokemon go out of control and attack its trainer, others around it and hurt itself… trust me it happened before…" I finished with sad eyes while looking at silver

"Eevee vee eevee? (forget about that already me and the others are okay aren't we?)" she said to me in return

"yeah… I know…" I said as I just petted her in return

"Eevee eve eevee?! (hey you told me you'll tell me why your trainer is dozing off right?!)" Eve skipped towards Silver with eyes that says 'I want to know'

"eevee? Eevee eevee… (can't you read the mood? Well whatever I want to say this to someone anyways…)" Silver said to Eve

"why is everything so gloomy?! We just won right..?! come on let's cele—" she was cut off as Paul just yelled

"don't move! You think I will you make fun of me like this huh?!" he wasn't just mad he was angry

"Torterra Stand up!! And attack that new comer and show him what he deserves!" yelled Paul angrily

"Tor Torterra! (grr yes master!)" he stood up with pain in his voice as he was about to shoot a hyper beam straight at me until

"Pikachu use quick attack and stop torterra's attack!" he told his best friend which just jumped off his shoulder

"Pikachu (okay Ash)" with that it charged straight to the leg of the giant green turtle but instead of the torterra stopping it's attack it was diverted to the direction of

"May Look out!" Ash and Zea yelled as Ash grabbed May and made a human shield of himself while when Zea saw that the hyper beam was going straight at her she was going to rush to May's direction but when she moved from her spot she was attacked

"Cacturne use Needle arm at her and ariados use string shot to tie her up" a guy in green weird clothing said as he released two pokeballs in the air

"Zea! Look out!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the attack and caught the brunt of it and got stuck like a cocoon because of the string shot

"hahaha trying to be a little hero huh hun? Well sorry cuz this little angel named Harley will give you guys a hard time!" the weirdo named Harley exclaimed

"Vapor… Vaporeon? (hey are you okay?)" Vapor asked with concern

"Yeah I'm okay…Silver rush over the direction of May and use protect!" I yelled to silver as I pointed(well more like struggled) to May and the others

"Hey Are you okay? You idiot why did you do that?! You may be strong but a pokemon's attack is too much for any human's body! You –" she was cut off as I said

"well rather get hurt than let a girl especially the one who loves eeveelution get hurt right? hehe ouch" I said calmly

"hmm… heehee you really are such an idiot…" she was now calmer than she was before

"hehe I guess I am… but for now could you please cut this string shot? Please..?" I asked

"well… sure!" she replied with a nod

'_is it me or did I just saw an evil grin on her face?'_ I thought to myself

"Eve use iron tail!" she said while pointing at me

"Eve! (sure!)" she just nodded back as she ran towards me

'_I knew it!' _I thought to myself

"wait… no don't! stop right there… OUCH!" I tried to struggle but it didn't work but at least I got out of the attack

"I said cut… not hit and I thought pokemon attacks are too much for a human…" I said calmly while standing up

"well that was nothing compared to them right..?" she said as she pointed towards Harley and his pokemon

"I noticed that your eevee held back on the attach but… your attack hurt much more actually anyways… Silver you okay..?!" I called to her as dust just cleared away and showed silhouettes of Ash and the others

"Vee Eevee! (of course!)" she said

'_this is too much…I-I mean look he… he's hugging me…'_ May thought to herself with a deep red face

"um… A-Ash yo-your hu-hugging me…" she said

'_wow… I know of the phrase 'red as a tomato' but this is a different hue of red' _Zea thought at the look on her friend's face

"huh… oh! Uh-um sorry…" He said with the same color or maybe much deeper color of red

'_maybe I should start calling Ash ' Red'?' _I thought to myself while looking at Ash's red face

"anyways keep guarding Ash and the others Silver! Vapor use Aqua blast!" I yelled to Vapor

"Vapor!(okay!)" she said with a big grin

"wait is that one of your secret attacks as well..?" Zea asked with a confused look

"haha guess you found out…it is but like darkness charge this attack is a must not for others to try…" I said trying to tell the others not to try it

"vaporeon (here I go)" and with that she stomped on the ground and…

"nothing happened…" Zea remarked

"just wait" I replied with a grin as I pointed at the ground around Harley and his pokemon

"what..? what's going to happen?" she kept asking me until

"whoa it's another earthquake…" Zea said

"vapor! (here it comes!)" and with that a crooked zip line broke from under the cactus and spider pokemon

"what the! Get out of there you two!" Harley commanded as the two just nodded and jumped away

"was that supposed to hit my pokemon? Hahaha" Harley commented at the geyser that suddenly blew open from the former position of his pokemon

"oh man… that would have been powerful if that hit…" everybody sweatdropped at my remark and I knew ash was going to make a wisecrack again so before that happened

"oh well… phase one never hits anyway… now continue to phase two Vapor!" and with that she jumped right at the geyser

"and it's three… two… one…" after my counting the geyser seemed to compress and formed a ball

"vapor vaporeon! (okay it's here!)" Vapor said as she was now playing at the compressed geyser like it was a ball

"okay now do it!" I said

"Vapor (sure)" she said with a nod as her tail glowed and she threw the ball high up into the air and once it came down she hit it with her tail and went straight to harley's pokemon as an explosion of water and once it all cleared down the pokemon were down with swirls for eyes

"like before this attack consists of different attacks mixed together to form one powerful attack but" I stopped and looked around to see if anyone wants to know how this attack was executed

"this time Vapor gathered a lot of energy to put a hydro pump to her paw and put it to the ground using dig but she only used it with enough power to put the hydro pump in the ground to the direction of the enemies and put enough power to make it look like a geyser" I continued

"Then she jumped in the geyser and used toxic and then she used whirlpool to compress the toxic filled geyser and she used water pulse to trap or in this case make the geyser into a ball" I said

"she also used iron tail and coated it with hidden power so the ball won't explode on contact and send it to her enemies at full force… it's just as strong as shadow charge if not maybe stronger…" I finished

"wow… how many secret techniques do you have..?" Ash asked trying to get his mind out of what he just did to May

"trade secret Ash… just try to find out.." I said with a hinting voice

"well… whatever you say… they are your techniques…" he said calmly and forgot about the whole hugging may thing

"anyways Pikachu make Torterra faint with iron tail!"he yelled with his finger pointing at Torterra I which the Pikachu just nodded and attacked the giant green tortoise and once the attack collided with the pokemon it went down with swirls for eyes

"Torterra, Magmortar come back…" Paul said with dismay in his voice

"Harley call your pokemon back and get the others were getting out of this dump!" he yelled at Harley and Harley did just that

"Hey! Remember our promise! Let Dawn go!" I yelled at Paul

"hmph.." was all Paul said when he did let go of Dawn

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn said when she held my hands with happiness

"uh… your welcome and you could let go now miss…" I said with a slight happy tone

"uhh…" she looked at her hands and noticed

"oh! Sorry hehehmm.." she laughed when she noticed it

"hey I helped with the battle too!" Zea remarked with an annoyed expression

"oh right! Sorry! And thanks Zea!" she said to her friend

"your welcome! Heehee" she said

"uhh..students it's time to get to class… and since this was a big commotion I'll tell the other teachers to accept late students but be sure to not be late too much!" The teacher said as he walked off

"hmm.. I guess he's right… and maybe he's not that bad as a teacher than I thought?" I said to Zea

"your right about that!" she told to me in reply

"Hey Ash come on let's get to our classes I don't want to be late on the first day right?" I called Ash

"hmm… I don't know about that because everyone here is already late by half an hour look!" he said as he pointed at the clock tower

"well let's go anyways… Come on slowpoke!" I said and with that ash suddenly got to my side without me noticing

"If I'm a slowpoke then you're a slowking huh?" he stated in an annoying voice

"whatever… Silver let's go! You can chat with Eve some other time! That means you too Vapor!" I called to my pokemon

"Eve… Eevee eevee! (aww… I'm sorry I'll tell the story later I promise!)" she said to Eve

"Eevee eve eevee (sure I can wait)" she told Silver with a nod

But after a few seconds…

"Hey Savior! Got a name or do you want me to keep calling you Savior or hero?" Dawn called to me but then noticed how embarrassing was her savior thing and blushed a bit

"hmm… yeah you haven't told me your name yet Mr. Secret Technique!" Zea followed up dawn's statement

"oh right the name's Arno… Come on Silver" I told them my name and caught silver in my arms and she ran in my shoulder

"if you guys want we could meet again later at lunch" I told them and with that we walked away until we were out of sight from the others

"vee eevee eevee? (can I tell Eve about your talking to pokemon secret?)" she asked me

"no… I want to know what the stories about Zea's eeveelutions are… and you could also think of this as a prank… they'll tell me their stories without them knowing I can understand them… it will also surprise them as well!" I said with a grin

"eve… eevee! (hmm… Okay!)" she nodded in agreement

"that means for me and the others too huh? If it does then I'll tell the others not to spread that secret about you… wait I'll tell the others outside as well now so see ya later at lunch Arno!" with that he ran as fast as he can within a few seconds he was already out of sight

"he sure is in a hurry…" I said to myself

**On ash's side…**

"hey where are the idols?" ash asked the same guy with the munchlax

"and why are all of you still here except the idol girls?!" he continued

"huh… well we got bored so we talked about what happened so much especially about the new guy named Arno's talking to pokemon skill" he said in reply

"huh?! Did you guys tell anyone else about that skill?" he asked everyone there as everyone from this morning was still there

"nope" or 'no' was all of them said

"good promise me not to tell anyone about and I mean anyone!" he said to them

"sure! If…" the rest were crowded by so much things that everyone wanted like a pokemon match, an autograph and any other stuff

"okay! Okay I promise just don't tell anyone about it!" he said

**On the five idols side…**

"hey what're your schedules huh?" Zea asked the others

"well one thing is for sure! lunch for each year is the same time!" Misty exclaimed

"speaking of lunch we should search for Arno and Ash so we could it together" Dawn remembered and told the others

"looks like someone has a little crush on Mr. Hero" Aisha exclaimed

"no I don't!" she replied with annoyance

"come on stop it you guys let's just get to class let's see your schedules" May said

"so the only thing we don't have in common is first period! Talk about a lucky break! We get to be with each other longer!" May squealed

"well see you guys later!" they all said to each other as they went on their separate ways

* * *

**Ahahah how'd you know I was planning to use Silver Zea? oh And Angel if you want to have an OC here just do the usual Send a comment on the story and write Your OC's name , Gender, hair color, eye color and Pokémon team and I'll do the rest okay..?**

**Anyways that was a long update… sorry there's a lot of stuff going on but I promise to make the next one faster**

**PS.  
when misty mentioned the lunch time I took the idea of our school to have every year to have the same time for lunch example 'first years lunch time 10:30 – 11:30' 'second years 11:00 – 12:00' and so on if you ask me why its because I remember some school don't have same lunch times **

**And thanks for reading! … I blame my school projects for being so hard and only for one week… but I promise to make the next update a little faster! I promise!**

**But I might update my first story first before updating this again…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaaay… that was a little too long for a break… damn... being ready for college is hard and really takes lot of my time… but at least I have enough time before the entrance exams so with this I'll start chapter four… oh and since putting the speeches on the pokemon like "vee" takes some space I'll just put it between parenthesis like this "()" so without further ado School begins chapter 4 I give you**

* * *

**Friends, Cafeteria And Skipping?**

"Sooo? Where are the Idols ash? I thought you were going to introduce us!" Morrisson exclaimed really wanting to meet them

"Oh yeah I'm going to have some friends over okay..?" Richie intervened with a wink at ash

"huh..? oh! Sure sure of course it's okay" Ash went near Richie and whispered _'thanks for the save'_ in which he just gave a thumbs up

"anyway where is the new kid?" Gary said while his back was slumped behind the wall and reading a book

"oh him he said he had something else to do so we should go here first… though he's a little too late" Ash wondered

**MeanWhile in the Corridor**

"Hurry UP! We Are So Late!" A girl With Black Hair that shines a dark blue when hit by the sun yelled

"All Right Already geez your noisy you know that Ang?" A Guy with messy black hair who was searching for something in his locker said to his friend while annoyed

"Hurry up Kyle! It's been 12 minutes already and it will make it harder for us to see Richie and the others you know!"

"Ok I'm ready lets?" he asked

"yup! Let's go!" with that they hurried of to the cafeteria

**Arno's POV**

"Soo..? you better have a good reason for being here and not at home…"

"What we were worried so we visited Right Cream?" AJ said while looking at cream

"_(Geez that's right we were worried after all it is our trainer that we're talking about here… the one who keeps getting in strange trouble each and every time…)" _she just continues to babble on and on

"_(Anyways except for the obvious lies that she's making we're here to see if you got into new and fun trouble again right Sam?)" _she asked the pokemon next to her

"_(Yup that's right Twill!)"_ she said with a toothy grin

"But you guys know that it should only be 6 Pokémon per trainer right? And why do I get the feeling you're too enthusiastic about this?" I asked

"_(Yeah but don't you have that invention that you got from granny that allows you to carry more than the allotted limit?)"_ The green Pokemon asked back

"(_And also it just means new experiences for us!)" _The black pokemon with blue rings on it's body happily shouted

"But all of mom's inventions are useless except for the training robots remember?" It started to be a question fight

"_(NO MEANS NO! We're going with you and that final!)" _they said in unison

"okay okay I can't win against you all anyways" I gave up _'I lost this battle but I can't say I'm not happy' _I thought to myself

**Back to the cafeteria**

"Hey! Richie We're Here!" Angel Yelled

"YO RICH!" Kyle said in unison

"So these are your friends huh Richie? By the way nice to meet you my name is Gary Oak but call me Gary" he Said to the both of them and bowed

"I'm Morrison! And this here is my Buddy! Come on out Beldum!" he yelled as the pokemon came out of it's ball and yelled it's name

"And I'm Ash Ketchum" he greeted the two with a smile on his face

"yeah nice to meet cha' The Name's Kyle" Kyle greeted back

"My name is Angel But please call me Ang" she said before giving a business smile

"oh by the way where's that kid that was with you guys earlier?" Kyle interrupted

"hmm… yeah it's weird he's a little late that guy!" ash said in response

**In the hallway towards the cafeteria**

"Aah..ah… Ahchoo! I suddenly got a chill" I held my arms in a cross

"Hey…" I said to catch their attention

"…" weird silence enveloped us as we kept walking

"hey..!" I repeated in a louder voice

"…" and still no response

"Whatever… but are you guys going to be walking with me and not in the pokeballs?" I asked not caring if I caught their attention or not

"_(We don't want to!)" _they yelled at me for no weird reason

"Why? At least you'll be a little safer there won't you?"

"_(Yeah but It's cramped there!)" _Twill and Sam answered

"But what will I do if someone finds out about you guys?" I said at Twill and Sam's annoying comments "Silver has already got me bombarded with lots of questions about battle this join that… come on guys don't add to my problems please?" I pleaded in a half-serious tone

"_(well you just have to live with it! I guess..?)" _ Another annoying comment that came from Cream was added in the mix

"well it's too late for that anyway" AJ calmly noted

"what do you mean?" I asked while trying to calm down

"well first do some aura training you'll need it…" *piku* a comedic vein popped in my head "and second you could use your aura to sense if anyone is near namely them" he pointed as he let out a grin

"huh? Who?" I asked as I looked at where he was pointing and at that place I heard people talking

"Hey Come on girls Hurry up!" Shouts A brown haired girl with an eevee

"Yeah May's right.. I want to see if that Eevee freak grew stronger" said by a Blonde haired girl with a Riolu accompanying her

"And what Might Be so wrong with eevees Huh Aisha?" A question with an annoyed tone came from a girl with dark brown hair that is also accompanied by an eevee

"Oh come on Zea she means nothing wrong about that Right Aisha?" A girl with orange hair and accompanied by an Azurill asked while trying to subdue her friend's rage

"_HEY! You better apologize quick! You know what happens next if you don't right?" _ A girl with dark blue hair accompanied by a piplup whispered to her friend

"_uh..huh.. guess your right Dawn" _ The blonde girl was hesitating but "S..S..Sorry Zea I didn't mean anything by that." She was able to say the phrase that broke her pride

"hmph sure but you owe me a cake because of that!" she smiled thinking of a free dessert

"_damn.. of all the people! Hey you guys! Quick Hi—" _ Before I even finished talking to my pokemon they were already ahead of me and was going straight to the girls

"_What The! What are they trying to do? Get me in more trouble?" _I thought to myself as I hurried of to the same direction

"Good Morning Ladies.. Where are you heading?" AJ said imitating my voice luckily for him no one knew it was telepathy

"huh? Is it me or did I hear Arno?" Aisha asked

"no we heard it too!" they all said back

"Alright where are you?" Aisha with an annoying tone yelled

"I am here..Yet I am not… I am nowhere… Yet I am everywhere" AJ told them as he snickered still imitating my voice

"You know you're wasting lunch time right? Stop being a poet and come out already!" Zea was also annoyed and so was everyone else and their pokemon

"Come Out Here you Trouble maker!" I yelled as I got to the middle of the girls

"Hey! Have you girls…heard some…thing…?" I was silenced with the annoyed expression on everyone not used to things like these I asked "what?" Crap … what a wrong thing at a wrong time to ask!

"Eve..?" was all that she said and with that her eevee nodded and a shadow ball attack was lobbed straight at me

"Wha.. wawaawawa!" I Yelped as I almost got hit

"What the heck was that for? And why was that attack too strong as well!" I was shocked at first I was treated a hero and now an enemy?

"Well if you must know… Trying to annoy us really worked !" And there was the voice of the "Damsel in Distress" that this "Hero" supposedly saved

"Wha.. OH! I get it… Haaa" I sighed as I put my hand on my head and scratched it and breathed in air readying myself to shout

"Okay that's enough fooling around… They already told me you guys are here..!" I yelled out of nowhere

"You know trying to frame someone else won't work! We heard your voice after all" Aisha wasn't even annoyed anymore but it's more like she's having fun adding some fuel to the fire as I saw a grin on her face

"_(there's a strong aura here! It's a friend! It's A friend!)"_ The little Riolu said as it ran straight to the classroom at our left

"It's a good thing you have a Riolu… with this I can at least explain" I said with a sigh of relief

"Sure You do Arno… Sure you do…" Aisha said in disbelief

"Rio Riolu! Riolu Rolu!" was all they could hear while what I hear was _"(Hello everyone Nice to meet you Please be my friends!)" _was what I heard then Aisha opened the door and saw 5 pokemon including hers

"Cu.." Said the four of course not including the boyish Aisha anyways I already know what will happen next

"CUUUUUTTTEEE!" The four yelled as they saw Twill, Sam, Riolu and Cream playing around in the classroom but for a weird reason no one else except me and Aisha noticed AJ who was resting his back on the wall while crossing his arms

"so are these shiny pokemon and that lucario yours as well?" Aisha asked

"Unluckily Yes…" I sighed

"Okay… Okay break it up you four… TWILL! SAM! CREAM! AJ! I want an explanation and I want it now! Especially about the voice mimicking…" I was quite annoyed after all I was attacked for no weird reason after this they tried to tell me their reason the girls hear this as jumbled voices of the pokemon while what I heard was mostly 'sorry, and it won't happen again' until AJ interrupted

"Haaa.. Yeah.. Yeah.. we told you we're sorry already didn't we? And it was my idea to begin with.." He tried to talk me out of it

"As if I'll be tricked by that and even if it was then why didn't those three stop you huh?" they cringed as I pointed at them

"ah well.. you see.." He ran out of anything to say but then someone interrupted

"Break it up already you Baby He already said Sorry right and so did the others" Aisha and May up to the rescue

"but—!" I tried to react when

"yeah and I thought you like eeveelutions? No eeveelution lover would get angry for something like this" not getting angry would be a little off but she's kind of right

"Anyways how could you get angry at something this cute?" Dawn and Misty asked me as they pointed at the pokemon that has a puppy-dog eyes mask

"Ah.. but Still..! Argh! Whatever I'm going to the cafeteria first just catch up and take care of those four for me! I'll forget about the punishment alright! Geez!" was what I said as I stormed out of the classroom

"Hehe.. I guess we went too far?" the girls asked each other when someone suddenly spoke

"Don't worry he'll be okay after a while he always is…" AJ said as if he knew me better than anyone "but still that was fun so what prank should we pull on him next?" he asked the other three I guess I was wrong and the others sweat dropped at his comment

"now I see why I can't win against my mom It's not because of age difference but I guess girls are the weakness of guys and not only that it was everyone in that room Versus me!" I grumbled to myself

**At the Cafeteria**

"Hey There He is!" Ash Shouted and pointed at me

"Where the Heck Have YOU been Man? You took Way too long for a normal bathroom break!" Morrison ran to me saying that

"please don't speak to me for now I'm annoyed and here take care of them for a while" I told him that as I showed him my face and handed him silver and the others pokeballs

"hoo boy… guess you are angry.. but why?" Someone I never met before asked me

"oh by the way I'm Kyle and she's Angel" he said as he pointed at his friend in which she just waved her hand and walked towards us

"yeah what happened?" she continued the question

"just wait til' someone we know get's here and ask them that question I'm going to buy some food" I was still annoyed but was calming down a little

"I wonder what happened to him? Anyways look it's the School's Idols! Wait? Are those their pokemon?" Kyle wondered

"yeah Though that lucario looks like it's from Aisha maybe the Shiny Umbreon and Shiny Espeon must be Zea's? hmm.. yup" Angel Nodded to herself in agreement

"But if that's true then who's is that shiny Lopunny?" as Richie asked that they heard many people asking questions at the girls mainly about the new pokemon

"hey hey Zea are these yours? They look strong and cool!" the same guy with the munchlax asked her while he looked in awe at the different colored eeveelutions

"wow what a strong looking steel-typed lucario you have Miss Aisha. Can it use moves like Aura Sphere?" A guy wearing glasses inspected the lucario as he asked his question

"So? Who's Pokemon Is this one?" a trainer was reaching his hand towards Cream when…

"Don't you dare touch her!" AJ Blocked the hand away as he growled at the trainer

"Ouch! Hey even if you can talk your getting a little cocky you know! If you want a fight then you got it! So with that in mind I want you to fight me Aisha using your Lucario." he said as he reached for a pokeball in his waist

"This Should be fun!" AJ said as he grinned and cracked his knuckles

"But Your not—" Aisha was stopped as AJ spoke to her "Don't worry about it… I just want to beat this guy one way or the other" He was fired up that's for sure

"okay! Let's get this started Go Swampert!" at that point a light suddenly came out of the ball and out came a giant blue frog and entered the battlefield which was an arena made with all the chairs, tables and ornaments that was put in an oblong like shape to make it look like an arena itself

"Swampert!" It roared as it got ready to battle

"Swampert Use Hydropump!" he yelled as his pokemon obeyed it's trainer

"Hey! Isn't that cheating? I mean he used a pokemon with a clear Type advantage against her!" A girl shouted at the crowd

"Yeah! Cheater! Scum! Dirtbag!" four to five other people joined her in making the trainer a bad guy

"Keep Your Eyes on the Battle!" AJ yelled at the trainer and when he looked the attack collided at AJ and with the sheer impact of the attack made the tiles crack and dust fly

"Haha Got YOU!" The trainer smirked with his comment

"Now Use Aura sphere!" The Blonde girl yelled as a blue sphere went straight to the trainer's Swampert after the dust cleared

"ha that's not going to work on me! Now swampert Use protect then Use dig to get behind Lucario and follow it up with mega punch!" the Blue frog dug a giant hole on the _'__**Arena**__' _and came out behind the the dog pokemon as it's left hand was suddenly coated with light and it used it to go straight to the back of the dog pokemon it collided and the pokemon went straight to the ground with a large

***BOOM***

"what the? It's my first day and It's already too noisy here" **Grumble~ **"whoops! Got to get my food first" I said as I put the boom sound aside quite oblivious to what was happening

"Argh.. okay no more Mr. Nice guy!" AJ said as he wobbly stood up and fixed his stance

"Yeah Right! One mega punch and your all wobbly and you think you can beat me? No offense but your Lucario is way too overconfident about himself!" he was bragging at the pokemon but not at the trainer

"None Taken and he's not going to lose anyway. Now Use Agility follow it up with Force Palm!" Aisha calmly commanded at the lucario in which it just obeyed and in the blink of an eye it dashed towards the front of the Swampert with it's paw in it's enemy's stomach and with one big exertion of power the enemy was pushed half a meter away from where it once stood

"Wow!" the trainer gasped "I mean what the heck! That was way too fast!" he changed his comment "swampert are you ok?" He yelled to see if his pokemon was still ready to battle

"SWAMPERT!" It roared still raring to go

"all right now swampert Mudshot!" the trainer yelled

***BANG***

"Finally got my food! And apparently the noise is still here I'll go see what it is" I talked to myself as I went to the source of the noise with my food tray in hand

"okay that's good swampet keep it up!" the trainer yelled to it's pokemon as it continues to dish out mega punches one after the other

"The same trick won't work on me twice you know! Use Aura Sphere at the ground to distract him!" Aisha yelled and the dog followed and the ball was shot at the ground which made a smoke screen made of dust "Now Use Swords dance followed up with bone rush!" The dog was suddenly enveloped with light and the light went to it's paws as it held a bone like weapon made from it's aura he continued hitting the enemy one, two, three more than you could count and finally

"s..swam…pert" it said as it fell on it's stomach and fainted with dizzy eyes

"no..no way… I lost to a braggart" the trainer was sulking as AJ went walking straight to the kneeling trainer and said "want another match?" with a grin on his face

**In my Point of view**

"excuse me! Coming through! Sorry about that.." I was going in between the lines in the student in front of me as I heard a shout

"Okay use Aura Sphere!" _'is that Aisha? She's battling with someone as it seems but what pokemon is she using?' _I thought to myself

"Here Comes My third Consecutive win!" She yelled as the ball was heading straight to the weavile when the trainer suddenly yelled "double Team Weavile go!" the aura went past to the mirror image and straight to the crowd

"huh? Where's everyone going?" was what I asked since I saw everyone trying to get away to left and right until I was the only one in the middle and I looked at what they were trying to get away from and saw a blue sphere going straight at me "oh boy… I'm going to feel this tomorrow" I didn't even try to dodge as I knew it would be useless and just dropped my tray and held my arms in a crossed shaped position in my chest and BAM!

"whoa! Hey You are you okay?" Aisha yelled not knowing it was me

"…." No answer was heard and the screen of dust was still in effect

"hey are you all right who ever you are?" AJ asked waiting for an answer

"That…" a voice was heard in the dust

"what?" Aisha and AJ asked

"THAT HURTS!" I yelled blowing the dust away "What the heck was that for Huh AJ?" I went straight to the dog pokemon

"oh…if it's you.. then something of that level won't bring you down anyway" he said as he made a sigh of relief and when I got near him I gave him a large punch at the head "OW! What was that for!" he asked me slightly annoyed

"First you come here! Second You Mimicked My voice and pulled a prank on me! Third You started a battle without me knowing! Fourth you bring those three with you as well! And Last but not the least You ATTACKED ME! And you didn't even regret that for a bit!" I was steaming mad of course

"But you can defend yourself from an attack like that anyways right?" he asked in a calm voice

"I'm Still Human you know!" he really knows how to get me ticked

"Hey! So what if that lucario brought those three pokemon with him? Their friends so he brought them with him why are you bullying someone else's pokemon anyway?" A guy was protecting AJ and Cream, Twill and Sam went up to me to apologize again

"See! There they are apologizing to you! Can't you see?" the guy continued

"Yeah I can see that but I don't even know why they should apologize to me. After all He's the one that should apologize." I said that as I pointed at AJ

"yeah yeah… I'm sorry… there happy now?" he said nonchalantly

"not even a bit of remorse huh?" I was calming down at this point

"of course not" AJ said as he smiled "meh…whatever Thanks to you I lost my lunch literally. I mean look it's on the ground now" I didn't care anymore as I pointed to the spilt food

"anyway lets go outside shall we?" as I said that I was closing my hand on cream's forehead when the same guy shouted " I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he told me

"Do you have pokemon?" I asked him

"That's a weird question. Of course I do!" he said as he showed me his pokeballs

"Do you play with them and pet them?" I asked again

"Of course relationship with your pokemon is a must!" he said so as some others nodded in agreement to his statement

"Then Why is it wrong if I Pet my own pokemon?" I asked again

"What? Are you kidding Me? Those are the Idols pokemon you know! Didn't you see the heated cooperation between that lucario and Aisha?" he asked me

"Oh yeah… Why did you fight beside her?" I asked AJ

"well she seemed strong so I thought Why not?" he answered back

"Ahh.. I see.. but besides that these pokemon are all mine but if you still don't believe me ask them" I pointed to the five girls in which they just nodded in agreement

"Wow..Then that means you own Quite a number of Shiny pokemon then? Oh and sorry about blaming you and stuff" he apologized

"Don't worry it's okay and 'Quite a number' is quite a little…" I stopped myself

"Ah! Hey Arno! You are one GREAT TRAINER!" Morrison Interrupted like always and with him was Ash, Richie, Gary, Angel and Kyle

"What do you mean?" I asked not really knowing what he meant by that but for a weird reason I saw Ash and the others Sizing me up or something

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT THESE!" Morrison loud voice combined with his Yelling was impossible not to notice and as everyone looked Morrison threw Six Pokeballs into the air

"Wait! Don't tell me! Morrison those aren't Mine RIGHT?" I already knew the answer but still I wanted to know if the answer and it depends on his answer what I'll do to him Yes = Kill him No = Strangle him

"OF COURSE! Whose do you think it is?" he smiled

"NO! EVERYONE Look away!" of course no one listened

"Eevee Eevee!" She shouted while what I heard was _"(Grand Entrance I'm Silver!)"_

"Flareon!" **It became a countdown** _"(And I'm Flame!)"_

"Jolteon!" **of course** _"(I'm Jolt!)"_

"Vaporeon!"** this** _"(Hi I'm Vapor!)"_

"Glaceon!" **was** _"(Glace is My name!)"_

"Leafeon!"** going** _"(The name is Grass!)"_

"Umbreon!" **to** _"(We are Twilight!)"_

"Espeon!"** be** _"(And Samantha!)"_

"Looopunny!" **a show off** _"(of course the star is Cream!)"_

"and of course me AJ!" **portion.. I knew it.. bunch of show offs!** "Hey trainer!" He called me

"What?" It happened my secret was leaked by someone that's better off an enemy namely Morrison

"Join us" he grinned as he said that they were doing some kind of pose that you usually see in sentai films like Power R*ng*rs

"Like hell I will… Just go outside when you guys are done… I'm getting out of here" before I get bombarded with questions that is "Oh that's right! Morrison my pokeballs please!" I remember as I yelled

"eep.. he-here!" he handed it to me and I whispered _'I'll kill you later so be prepared!'_ it was the nicest of threats

"come on girls lets go follow our sulking trainer!" AJ was making fun of me and so was everyone else as they nodded to each other and went to find me

**15 mins left before lunch ends**

"That was cool! I can't believe he got to collect all evolutions of eevees! And not only that but they were all shiny too!" Angel was still talking about it

"Ye-yeah ha..haha." May was laughing half-heartedly

"Yeah and not to mention that cool Love Pair of a Lucario and Lopunny! They were so adorable!" Dawn mentioned as she noticed the atmosphere between AJ and Cream

"Ri- Right! Love was it?" he became red as he noticed the word that came out of his mouth

'_though she noticed that no one else seem to notice the tension between these two..' _Zea thought to herself as she looked at The direction where May and Ash is and it seems they were sitting next to each other..

"A..Anyway Let's Go look for Arno he must be somewhere near!" Ash yelled

"Ye-Yeah! Come on Le..let's go!" May followed his comment and with that they got up from their seats to search

**In my side**

"That totally... felt weird" I grumbled

_("What..? You're the talk of the school now aren't you..?")_Glace sleepily said

"And It's all thanks to each and everyone of you!" I pointed at my pokemon

_("You know you should've joined us it was fun!") _ Vapor told me

"And what was up with that pose?" I asked not really wanting to know

_("A spur of the moment") _ Flame announced

"You do know that…meh whatever I don't even want to start..Do what you want just no fighting" I told them as I lay down at a tree near us

"what are you going to do?" AJ asked

"Sleep of course… ***Yawn*** I'm kind of sleepy after all" I told them as I get ready to close my eyes and skip off to my own world "and you better tell me now what your all going to do.." I told them that trying to shake off my sleepiness

_("I'm taking a nap with you~" )_ Glace with her usual laziness got near to my lap and lied down

_("Me too~") _and the other lazy one namely Grass got near to Glace and slept

_("Me and Sam") _Twill suddenly spoke up

_("woke up too early today so!") _They walked up and cuddled near Glace and Grass

_("They're right we haven't taken a nap together since we moved here!") _Silver said and ran to my lap as she yawned herself to sleep

"so what do you guys say?" I asked the other

"I had quite enough fun for now so No objections here" AJ said as he went to rest his back in the tree

"well I'm glad your having fun! So how about you 4?" _'Maan..He is so annoying' _ I thought to myself

_("zzz..z mm Berries berries..zzz.") _ Cream was fast asleep at AJ's side

"Oookay… so want to sleep?" I asked the remaining three

_("I get to be inside the school uniform! It's warm there~") _ Vapor told the two as she ran towards me

_("Then I'm on the Head!") _ Jolt exclaimed

_("children the both of you.. well I'll sleep near Silver") _She went to my lap as she said that

"okay now that that's settled Have a good nap everyone" I said to them as I closed my eyes

**In Ash POV**

"Hey Everyone he's over there!" I pointed at the tree

"Huh? What's he doing there?" Richie wondered

"If he's scolding the pokemon he's going to get in trouble!" Zea exclaimed not wanting Arno to Scold his pokemon as I went near them

"Suu..suu.." 'Arno was making strange sounds _'Arno is sleeping?' _ I thought to myself as I waved my hands towards everyone signaling them to come here quietly

"Wow… He kind of looks…" Aisha muttered

"Cool... especially with him… sleeping with his pokemon" Dawn Continued

"Hey anyone here have a camera? This in one sight not to supposed to be let by" I had a grin on my face as I asked since he was so peaceful with his pokemon not like it was a while ago

"Uh.. I have one here" Zea gave me a Camera "but what are you going to use it for anyway?" she asked

"nothing.. something that has this kind of atmosphere is rare for him so.." I faced Morrison

"Ahh! I see I see perfect blackmail! Nice Idea!" he said as he went near me

"okay! One… two… THREE!" _*__**SNAP**__*_ the picture was taken

"mnm..haaa!" Arno seems to be waking up…

"huh..? why are you guys here?" He asked us as he was clearing his eyes

"Good Morning Arno" We greet him not answering his question

"huh.. ah yeah Good Morning" he greeted back "okay everyone wake up nap time's over" he woke his pokemon up

**And as we were walking back to the school **

"Hey Arno!" Ash got next to me _'the thing is I… I l-li-like M-Ma-May so I want you to help me set up a date for me and her okay?' _He seriously talked about this with me

"And what if I say no?" Even though I already knew I just had to tease him

"I was hoping you'd say that! Here look at this." He showed me a camera and the picture in it was

"Where the Hell Did you get that?" I asked him

"Hehe Trade secret namely this camera is Zea's so ask them about the picture" he said as he pointed at his back with the others smiling

"That's cruel of you guys!" Arno said to the group

"Well it was a nice scene so it was hard to let it go" Kyle explained

"Yeah I mean someone who has looks rarely have heart but seeing you in that scene was lucky for us right everyone?" Angel asked the other in which they all nodded

'_okay I'll help just don't spread that picture anywhere… And I mean ANYWHERE! Anyways I kind of knew you had a thing for May ages ago." _

"Hehe thanks!" he said back to me

***Ding* *dong* *Ding* *dong***

"well guess lunch is over.. I'm heading off first come on girls back to the pokeballs you go…Twill, Sam you get to stay" I gave a smile at the two in which they nodded happily

_("Hey hey what did you") _ Sam stopped

_("eat? You're nice all of a sudden") _ Twill continued

"you know…Twins can be annoying maybe I should reconsider" I said as I put my fingers on my chin

_("Ahhh… It was only") _Twill stopped

_("A joke! Don't be mean!")_ Sam continued

"okay okay… Bye guys!" I said as I started running with Twill and Sam next to me right and left

**On their side**

"He has looks but why does he keep talking to himself at times?" Angel asked the others

"Huh? Didn't you know He can S—" Morrison was stopped in the nick of time

'_Shh..Don't tell them it's a secret remember?' _Ash shut Morrison's mouth with his hands

"He can what?" everyone else wanted to know as well

"well…um…He can ah! Sing well and maybe he's thinking up of new lyrics of a song he's making" Morrison said an obvious lie

"ahh… so that's why." Misty accepted the lie

'_What an obvious lie… that idiot is lucky they believed it'_ Ash thought

"What were you guys talking about before anyway?" Gary knew yet he wanted to put Ash in the hot seat

"Yeah what was it Ash?" May wanted to know She's not to shy to talk to him anymore after they got to spend some time to know each other at lunch

"Well…Umm…It's…" Ash was stuttering

"'Were Going to the Mall in Celadon City later You guys want to come' was Arno's message and the answer to that question of yours" AJ abruptly Interrupts

"hmph… I see.." Gary nodded

"W-Well? Do you guys want to come with us?" Ash asked _'thank you Arno!' _ he thought to himself as if he was saved from doom

"hmm..well… Sure!" May nodded

"what about you guys?" Ash asked the others as he faced them

"Of course!" Angel agreed

"Same here." Kyle nodded

"OF COURSE DUDE!" Morrison yelled for no weird reason but in agreement of course

"Nah I'm out.. have a training schedule to follow after all" Gary just said it in a matter-of-factly voice

"Me too I'll be in the wrath of my mom if I don't" Richie said as he felt a chill run down his spine

"I have to go home early… My sisters will destroy the house if I don't after all" She sighed in annoyance as she put her hand on her head

"Hmm.. maybe I'll go along with you I have some things to buy after all" Aisha nodded while thinking

"Of course I'll go It's time for Us to shop again…too bad Misty has to go.." Dawn pouted at Misty

"Sorry!" Misty bowed in front of everyone

"Then Why don't we waste 1 hour of school right now then?" I came back to the people talking

"Arno? What are you doing here? I thought you went ahead of us?" Ash asked me

"Yeah but don't worry I know the next teacher I'm sure she'd let us skip for today."

"Dude! That is like So COOL!" Morrison was happy I think

"Wow..I never thought of you as a delinquent type " Dawn said to me

"Haha I'm not a delinquent.. Just.. Bored I guess? And please stop calling me that!" I told her

"Well we all have the same subject after this but are you really sure the teacher won't mind?" Ash asked me again

"Of course I'm sure! What don't believe me? You guys believe me don't you?" I faced the others in which of course some nodded and some (mostly the girls) shook their heads

"well whatever I'm going to have a nap at the same place If you ever believe me just drop by there… Come on AJ let's go." I simply said

"Sleeping Again? Are you a Slaking or something?" AJ asked

"Nice Remorse.. but if you don't want to get your ear talked off when your seen by **'HER'** then come with me." I told him

"Crap.. I forgot She's here too! I'm Dead if She sees me... I-I think I'll go with you..." AJ said as he followed me

"Who's that She?" May asked the others in which they just shook their head saying they don't know

**Ash's POV**

"So what do you guys think Should we Go to Celadon City?" Ash asked

* * *

**And There You Have it! Chapter 4 of School begins! (finally! T^T I am so going back to typing stories so be on your guard for random updates!) That was so random… anyways just tell me if something seems wrong and THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
